


You wanna be my cat?

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cats, Ficlet Instruments, M/M, Week 12, misperceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Alec thought cats were kinda standoffish until he met Chairman Meow, but Magnus is determined to tell him how wrong he was.





	You wanna be my cat?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

‘I always thought cats were kinda standoffish.’ Alex said staring at Chairman Meow with affection as the cat wound himself around his leg.

‘Standoffish?’ Magnus repeated in amazement. ‘Oh Alexander, you are in for a treat. I am going to show you all the ways that cats are wonderful amazing, beautiful and loyal creatures.’

Alec raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Magnus bent down and picked Chairman Meow up, cuddling him into his chest and was rewarded with a loud contented purr as Chairman settled himself in his arms. ‘They purr when they’re happy and content.’

‘What about when he kneads your legs with his claws?’ Alec asked with a small smile.

‘I’m comfy.’ Magnus shot back with only a slight narrowing of his eyes, daring his boyfriend to contradict him.

‘And shoves his arse in your face?’ Alex continued even as he stepped closer to gently scratch the top of Chairman’s head.

Magnus shot him a glare. ‘He rubs his face over mine and its scent marking. He likes to smell like me and for me to smell like him. Cats can be very territorial.’

‘Is that why he scratches everything?’ Alec asked sounding innocent. The smile on his face said otherwise. Magnus glared at him. ‘Church was kinda a grouch, although he didn’t mind being petted. But he always knew where everyone was.’

‘Church is immortal and only likes Jem.’ Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘Is Church the only cat you have for comparison?’

Alec gave him a withering look. ‘No, I’ve seen how the Chairman is with us.’

‘Cats love company and attention.’

‘What about when he sits on your dresser and knocks things off one by one?’

‘He’s trying to get my attention. He misses me.’

‘You mean he wants you to feed him?’

‘They are brilliant at pest control!’ Magnus enthused. ‘Always catching vermin.’

‘Uhuh.’ Alec deadpanned, crossing his arms. ‘Like that mouse he let loose in the kitchen? Or the bird he brought into your bedroom and you spent the next two days finding feathers in your pants?’

‘Those were gifts Alexander.’ Magnus waved his hand dismissively. ‘He was showing me how much he loves me.’

‘He does like to watch you when you go to the toilet.’ Alec murmured as if in agreement.

‘They have a very high play drive.’ Magnus continued, pretending he hadn’t heard that.

‘Is that why he was watching you?’ Alec enquired, failing at hiding his smile.

Magnus glared at him. ‘Cats are incredibly hygienic. They’re always cleaning themselves and hate to be dirty.’

‘Hygienic huh? Like when he drinks out of your glass?’

‘Sharing is caring Alexander.’

‘Or how about when he licks his arse and then you?’

‘Cat’s don’t think like us.’ Magnus rolled his eyes but he still had an ace stuck up his sleeve. He shrugged, keeping his smirk hidden as he played his trump card. ‘And of course, cats eat spiders.’

‘Spiders huh?’ Alec eyed Chairman Meow and huddled his head close. ‘You wanna be my cat?’


End file.
